1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable. According to the types of external devices to which the secondary batteries are applied, the secondary batteries may be used as a single battery or in a battery module in which a plurality of batteries are coupled as a unit.
According to the conventional art, a lead storage battery is used as a power supply for starting up an engine. Recently, an Idle Stop & Go (ISG) system has been applied to engines to improve fuel efficiency, and the use of the ISG system is gradually increasing. A power supply that supports an ISG system, which is an idling limiting device, should maintain strong charging and discharging characteristics despite high output demands for engine start up and frequent start ups, and should have a long life span. Charging and discharging characteristics of lead storage batteries, however, deteriorate due to repeated engine stops or restarts under the ISG system, and accordingly, have a short life span.